A prior art of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1 titled “cooling apparatus”.
The cooling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of heat-radiating members that extend in the direction away from an electronic component and cools the electronic component when cooling fluid flows between the plurality of heat-radiating members. The plurality of heat-radiating members have a shorter length as the heat conducting temperature due to the heat generated by the electronic component is lower.
Further, the cooling apparatus is designed such that the length of the plurality of heat-radiating members becomes shorter from the center toward the ends of the electronic component, along the flow direction of the cooling fluid.